


Barely Breathing

by takerandominspiration



Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Character Death Fix, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, M/M, Missing Scene, Stephen King's IT References
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takerandominspiration/pseuds/takerandominspiration
Summary: Richie non sapeva cosa significasse avere l'asma.Certo, aveva chiesto a Eddie cosa si provasse ma non aveva realmente idea di come fosse.Richie però sapeva cosa significasse ritrovarsi a respirare a malapena.Nonostante avesse praticamente quarant'anni riusciva a ricordare, quasi alla perfezione, ogni volta che gli era capitato di sentirsi in quel modo.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Barely Breathing

**Barely Breathing**  


Richie non sapeva cosa significasse avere l'asma.  
Certo, aveva chiesto a Eddie cosa si provasse ma non aveva realmente idea di come fosse.  
Richie però sapeva cosa significasse ritrovarsi a respirare a malapena.  
Nonostante avesse praticamente quarant'anni riusciva a ricordare, quasi alla perfezione, ogni volta che gli era capitato di sentirsi in quel modo.  
  
La prima volta era ancora un bambino e, anche se non lo sapeva, si apprestava a incontrare Bill, Stan ed Eddie per la prima volta.  
Era una giornata del tutto normale, come lo poteva essere quella di un bambino della sua età: quella mattina si era svegliato con il profumo dei pancakes fatti da sua madre, il cielo era azzurro, aveva fatto tutti i compiti e a scuola non gli chiedevano niente di più che leggere qualche pagina o scrivere qualche riga.  
Quindi, mentre se ne stava tranquillo nel cortile - sbocconcellando una parte della merenda - non aveva prestato subito attenzione alle urla che provenivano da pochi metri più in là.  
«Che c'è, lo rivuoi?!»  
Solo allora aveva sollevato lo sguardo, notando che dei ragazzi più grandi se la stavano prendendo con un alunno più piccolo. Era qualcuno della sua classe, perché lo aveva riconosciuto; ma sì, era il bambino che aveva detto di essere asmatico - tirandosi subito dietro l'iralità di qualche compagno stupido.  
Stava cercando di recuperare qualcosa dalle mani di chi lo stava tormentando, senza ottenere nessun risultato. Richie sollevò gli occhi al cielo, stufo di ritrovarsi davanti la solita scena quotidiana - anche se, per una volta, lui non era il protagonista - e si sistemò sul naso gli occhiali tenuti su con lo scotch.  
S’incamminò verso di loro, preso da un moto di coraggio inaspettato, per cercare di far recuperare l’inalatore al bambino più piccolo.  
 _Gli avessero preso dei libri, probabilmente mi farei gli affari miei, ma quella medicina gli serve._  
Più si avvicinava e più sentiva i bulli ridere e prendersi gioco del bambino che, senza demordere, continuava a saltare per cercare di riprendersi l’oggetto che ora gli oppressori avevano cominciato a lanciarsi.  
Vide il più piccolo fare l’ennesimo passo in avanti, ma finire troppo vicino a uno dei bulli al quale sembrò non piacere affatto l’idea visto che gli diede una spinta e lo fece finire a terra. Il bambino si portò le mani al petto, come se stesse avendo un attacco respiratorio.  
«Ehi!» Si fece avanti, Richie. «Perché non ve la prendete con qualcuno della vostra altezza?»  
Lanciò uno sguardo al bambino, che stava ancora terra, e gli fece l’occhiolino.  
Uno dei bulli si lasciò scappare una risatina di scherno.  
«Chi? Tu?»  
Fece un passo in avanti e Richie era già pronto a incassare un pugno, che l’avrebbe aiutato a rimediare un nuovo giro di scotch sugli occhiali, ma non arrivò.  
«No, n- noi.»  
Sentì, prima di aprire gli occhi.  
Un bambino dai grandi occhi blu aveva preso posto accanto a lui, proprio davanti a quello che stava ancora per terra. Richie lanciò l’ennesimo sguardo nella sua direzione, notando che ora sembrava sia spaventato che sorpreso.  
 _Carino_ , pensò nonostante la situazione.  
«Il Quattrocchi e il Balbuziente.»  
Il gruppo si mise a ridere, come se avesse fatto la battuta del secolo.  
Richie scosse la testa. «Hai un repertorio scadente, lasciatelo dire.»  
Sua madre gli diceva sempre che avrebbe dovuto pensare prima di parlare, ma Richie sembrava essere naturalmente incapace di farlo.  
«Siamo tre contro…» il più grande dei bulli lanciò uno sguardo verso il ragazzino asmatico «due, direi. Cosa pensate di fare di preciso?»  
«Le prenderemo, probabilmente.» Ammise, Richie, nella maniera più candida possibile.  
«Ma non senza difenderci.»  
«Siamo tre anche noi, comunque.»  
Richie e tutti gli altri si voltarono verso la nuova voce. Era un bambino dai capelli scuri, con un fiocco rosso legato al collo.  
«Oh! Sempre meglio… alla gang si è aggiunto lo scout.»  
Gli occhi di Richie non riuscirono a non notare la fionda, che sbucava dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans del ragazzino con gli occhi chiari. La sua, purtroppo, era rimasta sulla scrivania.  
 _Se morirò, lo farò combattendo almeno_. Pensò, poco prima che un suono salvifico si propagasse per il giardino.  
«Salvati dalla campanella.» Gracchiò uno dei bulli - proprio mentre una delle insegnanti lo richiamava all’ordine da lontano. Anche gli insegnanti erano abituati alle angherie, ma mai che facessero qualcosa di concreto per farle smettere. «Non abbassate la guardia, comunque. Ci si vede fuori.»  
La minaccia era arrivata chiara, mentre l’aspiratore veniva lanciato ai loro piedi.  
Richie lo raccolse e lo ripulì con un lembo della t-shirt sdrucita, prima di restituirlo al legittimo proprietario - mentre gli altri due, arrivati in soccorso, continuavano a guardare i bulli allontanarsi per accertarsi che non tornassero indietro.  
«Grazie.» Esclamò, il ragazzino appena salvato. «Mi chiamo Edward, comunque. Eddie.»  
Mentre Eddie riprendeva l'aspiratore e se lo infilava tra le labbra - come se, per qualche strana ragione, non volesse lasciarlo da solo - Richie aveva respirato a malapena; anche perché, dopo aver preso un bel respiro, Eddie si era voltato verso di lui e gli aveva sorriso - di quei sorrisi che solo i bambini così tanto piccoli possono fare a un altro bambino, che hanno appena conosciuto.  
Richie gli aveva teso una mano, per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, e continuando a stringere la sua si era presentato.  
«Sono Richard, ma siccome siamo amici» aveva continuato, come se stesse esprimendo una verità assodata da tempo «potete chiamarmi Richie - che fa pure rima e questo non fa mai male.»  
  


**-**

  
Quando aveva deciso che non avrebbe detto niente, non si era sicuramente sentito fiero di sé stesso.  
Si stava comportando da vero codardo e lo sapeva bene, ma cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?  
Gli altri Perdenti gli erano sembrati tutti molto fieri - anche se stupiti - quando aveva dato loro la notizia che sarebbe stato il primo a partire per il College.  
Tutti gli avevano fatto le congratulazioni ma, dalla ricezione della lettera, lui aveva iniziato solamente a sentirsi strano.  
Avrebbe voluto parlare con Eddie, ma non riusciva mai a farlo.  
Ogni volta che diceva a sé stesso che lo avrebbe fatto, gli bastava guardarlo perché ogni parola - che precedentemente sembrava avere un senso nel suo cervello - si disconnettesse dalle altre e non trovasse modo di venir fuori.  
Erano anni che gli succedeva ormai, in verità gli succedeva da sempre, quando stava con Eddie.  
Gli si formava un pesante nodo all’altezza dello stomaco e si sentiva come se riuscisse a respirare a malapena.  
 _Forse dovrei chiedergli di prestarmi l’inalatore_ , pensava allora.  
Anche se non l’aveva mai detto a voce alta, però, sapeva perché stesse provando quella sensazione.  
L’aveva capito bene - anche se aveva subito ricacciato l’idea lontano - un pomeriggio che stavano trascorrendo nei Barrens.  
Gli altri erano appena andati via, ma loro due erano rimasti per qualche altro minuto.  
Richie stava seduto su una roccia, vicino alla propria bicicletta, mentre aspettava che Eddie recuperasse la propria roba.  
Era tornato verso di lui, per poi fermarglisi davanti e spostare un ciuffo di capelli chiari che gli era ricaduto sugli occhi.  
Richie aveva osservato quel gesto, così semplice, e gli era parso come se lo stesse guardando a rallentatore.  
Il suo cervello fu troppo veloce e gli fece pensare che forse - _forse_ \- avrebbe voluto baciarlo e non sulle guance, come faceva sempre quando desiderava scocciarlo.  
«Mi accompagni sino a casa?»  
«Come?» Rispose, perché non aveva sentito la domanda, mentre per poco non cadeva da dove si era poggiato.  
Per un attimo, aveva avuto paura di aver espresso quel desiderio a voce alta e che l’altro lo avesse sentito; per un attimo, il respiro gli si era spezzato all’altezza del cuore facendolo respirare a malapena.  
«Dio, Richie.» Eddie scosse la testa. «Non mi ascolti mai. Ti ho chiesto se mi accompagni sino a casa.»  
«C- certo.» Si schiarì la voce, tirando su la bici.  
«Che fai? Balbetti come Bill, ora?»  
«Ah sì?!» Richie fece un passo di lato e, lasciando di nuovo andare la bicicletta, tirò Eddie verso di sé e iniziò a scompigliargli i capelli.  
 _Meglio farlo ora, prima che Sonia si accorca che sono diventati troppo lunghi e lo obblighi a tagliarli._  
«Bill farebbe questo, Eddie Spaghetti?»  
Eddie riuscì a divincolarsi e a rimettersi in ordine.  
«Bill non lo farebbe, perché è intelligente.» Gli disse, scocciato. «E ti ho detto mille volte di non chiamarmi in quel modo, non lo sopporto.»  
Richie cercò di acchiapparlo di nuovo, ma Eddie fu più veloce e lo superò di qualche passo.  
Lo fece saltellando, mentre con una mano si copriva gli occhi dai raggi del sole che stava iniziando a tramontare.  
Se e quando Richie fosse riuscito a ritrovare il respiro, mentre stava con Eddie, magari gli avrebbe confessato anche quello che ormai riusciva a stento a nascondere a sé stesso.  
Non aveva idea, in quel momento, che una volta partito per il College non lo avrebbe più rivisto per quasi trent’anni e - cosa che sarebbe stata ancora più incomprensibile - lo avrebbe addirittura dimenticato.  
  
  


*****

  
  
Dalla chiamata di Mike, Richie aveva provato un intenso senso di nausea che non era riuscito a scrollarsi di dosso nemmeno dopo la decima sigaretta.  
La sensazione era gradualmente aumentata dopo l’incontro con Pennywise in biblioteca e, ora che si trovava davanti al Giada dell’Oriente, vi si era aggiunto un greve cerchio alla testa.  
 _Andiamo, Richie. È solo una porta._  
Varcò la soglia, convinto di quello che aveva appena pensato, ma mentre si avvicinava alla sala privata li vide. Erano già in tre e si stavano abbracciando.  
La nausea montò ancora più forte, costringendolo a cercare il bagno e raggiungerlo alla velocità della luce.  
Posò le mani sulla superficie del lavandino e aprì l’acqua fredda, prima di passarsene una copiosa quantità sulla faccia e cercare a vuoto un asciugamano.  
Stava sudando e tremando, poteva sentirlo tra la pelle e la stoffa degli abiti.  
 _Non lascerai che ti vedano in questo stato._  
Ammonì sé stesso, attraverso il riflesso nello specchio, prima di prendere quel poco coraggio che aveva e dirigersi di nuovo verso la sala.  
Si posò allo stipite della porta, guardando gli altri che continuavano parlare, e come al solito non riuscì a fare niente di meglio se non lasciarsi scappare una battuta.  
Si girarono tutti a guardarlo e l’uomo con i gonfi capelli biondi - quello che indossava dei grandi occhiali da vista, che per un attimo gli ricordarono quelli della sua infanzia - si lasciò sfuggire un _Richie_.  
Sembrava un po’ un rimprovero e un po’ detto con gioia.  
A Richie mancò il respiro, ma non lo diede a vedere, mentre si dirigeva verso di lui e lo abbracciava.  
Quello era Eddie Kaspbrak e - _per la miseria_ \- Richie si sentì di nuovo un dodicenne.

  


**Nella tana di It**

  
  
Gli bastò qualche secondo, per riprendersi da qualsiasi cosa It gli avesse fatto - qualche secondo per poter vedere Eddie scagliarsi contro quella creatura, con tutto il coraggio che aveva in corpo, e venir portato in alto dalle sue chele.  
Non gli sembrò nemmeno più un uomo, ma una bambola di pezza, per la facilità con la quale venne sollevato da terra.  
Vide Eddie usare l’inalatore e gli occhi del ragno sciogliersi, i gemiti di dolore di entrambi arrivarono dritti al centro del suo cervello e - nonostante avesse aperto la bocca - non fu sicuro che fosse riuscito a produrre qualche suono.  
Ma si, stava urlando; urlando con una voce che non avrebbe mai creduto di poter tirare fuori, tanto che gli si spezzò il respiro e divenne di nuovo tutto nero.  
Quando recuperò la sbarra di ferro che teneva in mano solo qualche istante prima - prima che quell’essere lo conducesse dritto ai Pozzi Neri - a malapena respirava per colpa del terrore che stava provando, ma si scagliò in avanti nel tentativo di salvare Eddie.  
Nel giro di qualche secondo, vennero sbalzati lontano entrambi.  
A Richie si spezzò il respiro, ma questa volta non fu piacevole, quando colpì con la schiena la parete rocciosa e poi ricadde in avanti come un sacco di patate vuoto. I polmoni bruciarono, quando cercò di prendere nuovamente aria.  
Il colpo fu così forte che, per qualche secondo, gli sembrò di stare per perdere i sensi.  
Ma doveva vedere, assicurarsi che Eddie stesse bene.  
Gli andò incontro portandosi dietro la barra di ferro appena recuperata, con le gambe che ancora tremavano, e si accasciò accanto a lui.  
«Eds…» Biascicò.  
Eddie sembrò sul punto di provare a sollevarsi, ma cacciò un urlo di dolore così forte che Richie per poco non vomitò. Doveva avere un braccio rotto.  
«Sta giù, Eddie Spaghetti.» Gli intimò. «Non fare movimenti bruschi.»  
«Richie…» Eddie sussurrò il suo nome, che sembrò morirgli in gola per lo sforzo.  
«Cosa?»  
«Non chiamarmi Eddie Spaghetti» disse «lo sai che…»  
Ma perse i sensi, prima di completare la frase. Richie si tolse la giacca e gliela mise sotto il capo, assicurandosi che l’uomo stesse ancora respirando.  
Si rimise in piedi, sentendo più difficoltà di prima, e andò di fianco a Bill - proprio mentre la creatura cercava rifugio in una parte della caverna ancora più profonda.  
Richie guardò Eddie un’altra volta, cercando di capire se fosse il caso di lasciarlo lì da solo, ma vide Bev raggiungerlo, così si voltò a guardare Bill.  
«Andiamo a uccidere questa stronza una volta per tutte.»  


  
**-**

  
  
  
  
  
Richie non sapeva cosa significasse avere l'asma.  
Certo, aveva chiesto di nuovo a Eddie cosa si provasse, ma non aveva realmente idea di come fosse.  
Richie però sapeva cosa significasse ritrovarsi a respirare a malapena.  
Gli capitava ogni volta - ogni, santa volta - che posava lo sguardo su Eddie. Specialmente da quando avevano superato tutte quelle stronzate riguardanti Derry.  
Quando pensava che sarebbe potuta finire davvero male, peggio di come fosse andata.  
Quando pensava che, se le cose fossero andate diversamente, avrebbe potuto passare l'intera esistenza senza Eddie e con il rimpianto di non avergli mai potuto confessare la verità su quello che provava.  
Non era mai stato bravo con quel genere di cose e si sentiva ancora sopraffatto, quando gli capitava.  
Come in quel momento.  
Si erano alzati da poco ed erano andati subito in cucina a fare colazione, senza nemmeno togliersi il pigiama.  
Se ne stava seduto al tavolo, con il giornale aperto davanti alla faccia e le gambe incrociate, nonostante non lo stesse realmente leggendo; teneva la parte alta piegata per poter guardare oltre, per poter guardare Eddie che stava preparando altro caffè.  
Una cosa normale e semplice, ma capace di toglierli il respiro davvero. Cercava, ogni volta, di catturare ogni movimento dell'altro.  
Il modo in cui spostava la caffettiera sul fornello, le dita lunghe e affusolate che si chiudevano attorno al manico.  
Il modo in cui la stoffa del pigiama si piegava, ogni volta che si muoveva, seguendo il collo e la curvatura della schiena e dei fianchi, parti di quel corpo che Richie aveva imparato a conoscere ed esplorare nel tempo.  
I capelli biondi e mossi, che danzavano a ogni suo movimento, baciati del sole del mattino e che riuscivano a fargli scoprire sempre qualche sfumatura diversa.  
«Richie?!» La voce di Eddie lo fece trasalire e tornare sulla terra, nel lì e ora.  
«Mmmh?!» Abbassò il giornale, che aveva smesso di leggere da un po'.  
«Mi stai ascoltando?» Gli chiese, Eddie con le mani sui fianchi. «Ti ho chiesto se ti va dell'altro caffè.»  
Richie fece cenno di sì e sollevò la tazza, osservando Eddie che si avvicinava con il caffè appena fatto.  
«Ti eri incantato, Richie. Di nuovo.»  
«Cosa? Non è vero.»  
Richie fece finta di niente, tirando di nuovo su il giornale davanti alla faccia.  
«È inquietante.»  
Allora lasciò andare il quotidiano, posandolo lì vicino.  
Avvolse i fianchi di Eddie con un braccio, tirandoselo contro e posando il mento praticamente sul suo stomaco.  
«Ma mi piace.»  
«I-n-q-u-i-e-t-a-n-t-e.»  
Eddie sorrise, sistemandosi gli occhiali che gli erano scivolati sulla punta del naso.  
Richie fece finta di mettere su un'espressione triste e dalle labbra fece uscire una sorta di uggiolio sommesso.  
Eddie sistemò un boccolo dietro all'orecchio, prima di chinarsi e baciarlo - ma fece durare poco quel contatto.  
«Hai finito?»  
«Oh no, Eddie.» Fece scivolare una mano dietro alla sua nuca, per poterlo riportare vicino a sé. «Sono solo le otto di mattina, per oggi ho appena cominciato.»  
  


***  
**

  
  
  
  
**Note:**  
  
Le uniche due parti realmente esistenti, sono quella al Giada dell’Oriente e quella nella Tana - ovviamente con le modifiche necessarie.

**Author's Note:**

> Le uniche due parti realmente esistenti, sono quella al Giada dell’Oriente e quella nella Tana - ovviamente con le modifiche necessarie.


End file.
